


Balancing Act

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: A Champion's Comfort: The Redux, Autistic Character, Contests, Established Relationship, I don't make the rules okay the rules made me, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Valentine's Gift Exchange 2016, but I swear that was basically the prompt, moral support, only like a month late I'm so sorry, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wallace starts feeling insecure about participating in contests following a negative media campaign, Steven does all he can to comfort his partner. Fortunately, the need for comfort soon gives way to a little quality time for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mew-ville](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mew-ville).



> This is my extremely belated, extremely sorry originshipping Valentine's exchange gift for [Mew-ville](http://mew-ville.tumblr.com)! I'm so sorry this is beyond late. Thank you again for the lovely art you drew for me and I hope this matches your idea for the prompt! It was actually great to write because I'm a sucker for moral support type stuff, particularly as it relates to people appreciating how great Wallace is. Just, my writing energy reserves haven't been all there. I hope you can still enjoy anyway! 
> 
> ...and I'm so glad you're on board with NSFW because I found a way to make this hilariously awkward that wouldn't work in a SFW fic. (It's nothing bad, don't worry! But LOL.)  
> Also, they are both trans or nonbinary as these are my default readings of the characters.

For the third time that day, Wallace was forced to turn the TV in his dressing room off, depositing the remote on the coffee table with an exasperated flourish. “ _Again_ ,” he gritted out in a dejected tone, plopping down on the sofa. “I think I know it by heart by now.”

Steven, who until that point had been standing by the mirror with a brush, realized that Wallace wasn't going to join him there to finish their contest prep routine any time soon. He walked over, figuring closeness was called for as he settled at a respectful distance on the sofa. “Wallace, listen. You know I'm the last person who'd think it's easy to put something out of your mind. But if you really want to win this contest, you need to focus on that, and dwelling on these reports all the time will not help.”

Frustratingly, Wallace turned away at that assertion, retreating even further into the folds of his stage outfit. It looked far too loose on him when not worn with the usual confidence. Steven fidgeted with his rings, twirling the metal round and round one finger and then the other as his mind scrambled for something convincing to say. Today wasn't the first time the Hoenn TV network had decided to take a stance in the regional contest finale, picking favourites and influencing the public view this way or that, but they had never resorted to running quite this much of a smear campaign against the reigning master. Steven bitterly wondered which of the fresh-faced challengers had paid them off to demoralize the biggest threat to their ambition, which of them could be so petty as to employ such defamation tactics. The line-up this year included quite a few rich boys.

“Wallace,” he tried again, this time getting a slight nod that he took to be acquiescence. “I know it hurts what they're saying. But I also know you're not going to give them what they want. You'll get out there and show them who they're dealing with, and they'll be off to cry about it before the day is out. That's how it always goes, you know that.”

“They might have a point, though.” Well, that was not what Steven had hoped Wallace would say when he finally reacted beyond shrugging and sighing. The harrowed expression he wore as he turned to Steven made the latter's heart skip a beat in completely the wrong way.

“Everything they said about the Weather Crisis a few years back and how I was the one people relied on and couldn't stop it, that's all true. Those kids barely needed helping, least of all by me. And, you did ask me to take over the League. I know why you did it, I know—” Wallace continued as Steven took a breath to protest “—and I respect that and understand it was just too much for you to deal with day in and day out, but as you can see they'll never let either of us live it down. Why, they always drag you into these news stories as well. I – I'm so sorry for letting that happen...”

“You're not the one who should be sorry here, you know that.” There was a lot more words swimming in Steven's mind in response, none of them adequate to how _wrong_ it felt to have Wallace succumb to such self-loathing. So instead, he inched closer on the sofa. “They're envious. They already know they can't win.”

“They still might, at least in convincing everyone I'm just a dressed-up fraud without any talent.” Wallace let out a long sigh, which dispersed somewhere between his tunic and Steven's fancy cravat, considering he was leaning into Steven just shy of an embrace. “And when they try to use you as some sort of proof of my incompetence at everything I do...”

Steven reached out, glad when Wallace allowed himself to be held. “Talent is overrated. You got where you are because you work so hard. Which is already more than you can say for the way these so-called reporters do their research.” That elicited a soft laugh. “You know, we could have a belated public battle for the championship if that would ease your mind. Televised, so they can't say we rigged it if they film it themselves?”

“Oh, Steven, that's so sweet of you. And also far too much trouble for something that's already done and sorted out.” Finally, Wallace was talking, and looking at him as if he'd suddenly woken up from a nightmare of some sort. “Sorry, it all gets to me sometimes. You shouldn't have to deal with it too.”

“So wait, you agree you're the best after all?” Steven rejoined teasingly. Wallace leaned in kiss him, a familiar incline of his head that Steven instantly knew how to respond to. For a few moments, there was an almost perfect silence as their lips rubbed against each other, slower and gentler than most other times. Testing the waters. But Wallace's hand soon went up into Steven's hair, massaging his scalp during the kiss, which soon caused Steven to follow suit. He smoothed his hands over Wallace's back, massaging the tense muscles just like he knew he also would have enjoyed.

A few minutes of that and he ended up with Wallace's head tucked under his chin while they both swayed together in sudden comfort. “Well?” Steven prompted.

Wallace looked up, his facial features much more relaxed than before; it brought back that inimitable spark of his, the one that won contests and captivated fans and made Steven's heart flutter in a way that was like nothing else his senses alone ever did to him. “You are so sweet, Steven. Thank you. And I don't know if I'm _the_ best, but I do feel much better now.”

Steven couldn't help but give him another kiss. “All right,” he whispered into Wallace's mouth, then cheek and neck as he trailed his own lips along the smooth skin, “do we have a moment to, uh, boost your morale some more before you have to be on stage?”

Wallace's laugh was a tangible sensation on his face. “Really, Steven, is that where your mind went just like that?” But there was no mistaking the way he responded to Steven's embrace, the way it caused Steven to feel warmth spread through his whole body.

“Hey, it's not like we've seen each other much lately,” he countered with the same playfulness, “never mind any quality time.”

“Ahh, it's not that I don't want to,” Wallace assured him, the longing in his voice palpable now, “but should we? We could make it quick, but are you okay with it here?”

“I would _prefer_ home, but...”

And then, with the unspoken question still ringing in the air, Wallace uncurled from Steven's side and stood up. Steven couldn't help chuckling. The slow kissing and petting must have done enough for Wallace's mind and body in any case, because there was now a noticeable bulge on the front of those flatteringly tailored contest trousers.

“Ah, that's...” The funniest thing Steven had seen in a while was the fact that Wallace was actually blushing.

“That's not something you want to go on stage with, is it.”

“Oh, oh my. I was hoping that wouldn't be so noticeable.”

“Wallace, all your outfits are revealing on purpose, what did you _think_?”

“I, well...”

But it was obvious there was no going back now, not when there was such a blatant opportunity to go beyond relieving stress and right into enjoying each other after so many days of barely any contact. They were alone, they were both feeling better than when this meeting had started, and they had always found it easy to get into the mood anyway.

“You're fine with this then?”

Steven pulled up close in front of Wallace, fingers skimming the blue fabric of his famous contest jacket. “You're acting like it's some kind of inconvenience. I'm more than fine. If you're worried, just think it's a way for me to have some fun with you too for all my trouble.” They both laughed at that, faces leaning together. Then, slipping his hand into the front of Wallace's trousers to grasp what was inside, Steven whispered on the cusp of another kiss, “Come on, let me hold onto that for you...”

More of Wallace's laughter reverberated in his ears, breathless now. “And how are you going to do that?”

“I'm trying to decide,” Steven deadpanned in spite of his own arousal, sliding his palm up and down and oh, it definitely wasn't just him who must have been frustrated by their recent lack of free time and privacy. “This place isn't exactly a...hotel room...mmm...”

“What, are you horny just from that already?”

“Like you aren't. Okay, I'm happy to do it—” Steven paused, more or less tearing himself away from Wallace in order to cross to his destination “—here, let's try here?” He leaned forward over the boudoir where Wallace's make-up and contest props lay scattered, towards the mirror illuminated with big flashy lightbulbs.

“Oooh. I should've realized you'd want to watch.”

“Can't blame me, can you? Just look at yourself.” There was no way Steven would miss out on laying on the compliments. “I guess we should hurry a bit though...”

“Yes, we should.” Wallace was already rummaging through the drawers that held more of his toiletries. “Lucky I still had this in here.” He took out a small bottle that Steven was altogether too happy to see.

“Good, but hold on.” Unbuttoning his own trousers, Steven let them fall around his knees along with his boxers, reaching down to feel how ready he was. Flirting with Wallace so openly, not to mention touching him like that after so long, had already made him wet enough to insert one finger, and he gasped at the cool touch of the metal of one of his rings even as he continued to tease himself, feeling it spin. “Mhmmm...I'll be good to go soon. You get ready for me...”

These days, getting ready just tended to mean lathering some lube on, seeing as they'd been exclusive for years and the long-term solution Steven had opted for to render condoms quite unnecessary as a contraceptive. It was convenient for both of them, not to mention hot to watch Wallace's long elegant fingers smear the clear gel all over the place with nothing in between.

“All right,” Steven breathed out impatiently when his finger was far from the most satisfying thing he could imagine riding on, “come here...” He leaned forward some more to make it clear he wanted Wallace behind him, pushing his hips out to make himself more accessible.

Wallace must have found that appealing, because he followed the request instantly. Steven felt the familiar wet pressure just teasing him at first, Wallace's way of letting him stop the proceedings if he wanted to, but stopping was the last thing on Steven's mind by then. Being mostly dressed while doing this, which seldom happened as they preferred to see everything in bed, was arousing in its own right at a time like this, adding to the immediate urgency. He had no time to summarize that thought when Wallace eased into him, slow but not stopping until they were both gasping at that incredible closeness they hadn't felt in far too long.

And then, just as the penetration reached its deepest point and Steven couldn't help moaning with the overwhelming sensation of it all, the worst possible sound echoed across the room from the overhead speakers.

“ _All Beauty Master Rank contestants, please be ready on stage in ten minutes. Beauty Master Rank contestants, you will be called on stage in ten minutes. Thank you.”_

“Ahhh...”

“No _way..._ ” Wallace held still inside Steven as if that could stop time itself from infringing on the rest of their stolen moment. “A-ah...what do we do?”

“Ugh, I—” One statement after another flashed through Steven's mind, only about half of which took into account the new development, but the main thing was the sensation that still filled him up too irresistibly to ignore. The idea of stopping now with neither of them being satisfied was unbearable. “I guess you'll have to finish us off quick!”

Wallace's voice was a mix of amusement and what must have been relief as he wasted no time obliging Steven's request, building up to a pace that was usually reserved for much later stages of their nights. “Ahh – you sure about—?”

“Yes!” Steven almost screamed, holding himself up in front of the mirror as the increased force of Wallace's motions set the cosmetics there clattering from place to place. It was a bit sudden, and he'd probably feel sore later thanks to how quickly they were proceeding with minimal warm-up, but so worth the sound of their hips slamming together, the weight of Wallace's body against his, the sweet pressure inside that made him want to take Wallace there over and over. “Yes – keep going, ahh, ahhhh _yes_ _—_ ”

One of Wallace's hands stayed firm on his hip, the other sneaking under Steven's jacket and the layers of clothing he only wore to keep strangers at bay, finding a nipple to stroke before squeezing his breast for good measure. Steven watched their combined reflection with half-lidded eyes, a half-clothed mess of synchronized movement that only they could share.

“Mmm, hurry...” he urged Wallace again, reaching down to stroke his own clit while he tried to clench his pelvic muscles to nudge Wallace along. That seemed to have the desired effect, since Wallace moaned and went back to holding him in place with both hands, redoubling his efforts just as Steven begged for him to go harder.

In the end Steven was the one to come first, almost collapsing onto the mirror with a harsh groan that echoed every one of the last frantic thrusts Wallace needed to finish himself off too. Steven felt it all, sensitive and spent, sounding out a long helpless _ughhhhh_ while Wallace rode his own climax deep inside, right where Steven wanted to feel him most.

Everything had stopped.

Except time.

“Noooo, I don't want to go now,” Wallace whined faintly, still draped over Steven in the intimate position they shared.

“I know...”

Falling sleep just like that, with all of Steven's senses simultaneously overstimulated and burned out, would have been far preferable. But the ten minutes they had snatched would be up any moment, and Wallace's whole reputation would take a hit if he failed to show up, seemingly intimidated by his competitors. Even if, Steven thought with satisfaction as he squeezed his muscles again around Wallace's now softened cock, the actual reason would be so much better.

“We can do this again,” he reasoned, really with the both of them. “When you're the old new contest champion...”

That made Wallace laugh, a very good bit of progress after all that. Gently, he disengaged from Steven, who simply continued to support himself where he was, although he did turn enough to watch Wallace get changed into his spare, freshly ironed pair of pants in a hurry, then straighten what he could of the blue overcoat. He was flushed well beyond what was normal, but that had clearly been the risk of this whole thing. Perhaps the audience would find the look charming. Steven certainly did.

“Okay, I'll run. This is going to look so bait, but I don't even care anymore. I'm sure I look really—”

“Radiant,” Steven supplied. “You look like you could take on the world.”

And it was the best reaction he could have hoped for that Wallace smiled, really smiled without any of that earlier stress behind it, and replied, “I will.”

~

 

Dizzy, ruffled and satisfied, Steven opted to wait in the dressing room and watch the video feed of the stage that was helpfully projected on a flatscreen mounted on one of the walls, making use of the ensuite bathroom in between Wallace's turns. The longer the contest went on, the more accurate Steven felt his assessment of Wallace's current look and general ability was, and by the end of it there seemed to be no doubt remaining in the packed stadium that Milotic was the most deserving of the victory ribbon. Steven's back was turned to the TV when the final round of applause erupted and, looking over his shoulder, he was treated to the triumphant image of Wallace and Milotic having successfully defended their contest championship.

He waited then, patient enough to only text Wallace once during the time he knew was reserved for the press conference. _(Congrats_ _Queen Wallace_ _! I knew you'd win. Come back soon? I_ _'m still feeling all these phantom sensations. I_ _n a good way, of course.)_ Waited, until the door opened to announce Wallace's return, arms full of flowers and the Beauty Contest medal in place of pride on his chest, visible as soon as he set all the gifts down.

“So...”

Wallace turned towards him, a soft smile that couldn't seem to leave his features now still in place.

“Yeah, I told you so,” Steven went on. “I knew you were the best, and now everyone else is saying you are too, so I hope you can believe me that for the next time.”

There was silence, then a brief _whoosh_ of fabric, and the next thing Steven knew was being swept into Wallace's arms, breathing in the familiar scent of Wallace's perfume, sweat and on a whole other level, contentment. That last one radiated off Wallace in waves. He relaxed and returned the embrace, nuzzling his face into the crook of Wallace's neck.

“I believe you,” Wallace whispered at last. “I do now.”

“Good. I'm glad.”

And for the rest of the day, they forgot all about the world outside.


End file.
